In the Life of Rayna Blackwell
by SecretMatildaBlackwell
Summary: Raynas spent her life jumpin between streets and family-like love from people that take her in but always die from caring about her.shes seen mor pain, abuse and adventure than anyone before.What'll hapen when she meets her real family?CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. New Beginings for All

_**SMB:First chapter of my first fic! YAY!**_

_**Rayna:Start the chapter already!**_

_**SMB:OK OK! Jeez, whats your problem?**_

_**Rayna:Do you know how long I had to wait for you to start writing this?**_

_**SMB:Don't blame me! Blame the stupid 2 day wait this site made me do!**_

_**Rayna:No, I'm going to blame you because when I blame someone for something I yell at them. And I'll look even more out of my mind yelling at this site that doesn't answer back than in this fic!**_

_**SMB:You are out of your mind.**_

_**Rayna:Yes, but I don't wanna look that way unless I'm trying to annoy poeple or scare them!**_

_**SMB:*Under breath* Trust me it's more annoying than scary-**_

_**Rayna:What-**_

_**SMB: And so begins the chapter!**_

_**SMB and Rayna:I/She does not own the secret saturdays!**_

_**SMB:But I do own Rayna and other OC's.**_

_**Rayna:It's true.*whisper*Help me!**_

_**SMB:What was that?-**_

_**Rayna:Nothing!**_

_*Elevin years ago*_

_*No ones POV*_

_It was a dark, hactic night that would start like any other for Rosie Blackwel in the small town southern American she lived in. She was a beautifull women with long brown hair, shining, blue eyes, and an innocent smile that could melt your heart._

_It was nearly 9 mounths ago that her husband Doyle Blackwell had been taken by Baron Finster. But she new in her heart that he was still alive. And when he did come back he would see the unborn baby of theirs that she never had the chance to tell him about._

_But as she was thinking about the look he would have on his face she felt a surge of pain in her abdonen. She was so taken aback by this she knocked over the lamp on her bed side tabble. The lightbulb shattered and caught fire to the curtains. She tryed to run to the phone but the pain was too much so she ran out the door. As she tryed to take a short cut through the garden-like field of wild roses, honeysukle, and pint-sized trees she felt the biggest surge of pain yet and she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She heard sirins from fire trucks and police cars on the seen of her home and tried to sceem for help but no one could hear her and no one come._

*Today**Drew Saturdays POV*

'What am I going to do? How am going to tell Doc about this,' I thought while I ate us all out of pickles and peanutbutter. 'CURES THESE CRAVINGS!'

'Why can't I just come out to doc and say "I am preg-'

"Good morning Drew," Doc said walking into the kichen and cuting me away from my thoughts.

"Good morning honey," I said trying to seem like nothing new happened.

*Elevin years ago**No ones POV*

_Several hours later it was still dark and the smell of the flowers, soot, and sweat stained eightteen year old rosie. But she had found releaf, comfort, and light on that day; the little bundle of joy in her arms._

_*Raynas POV*_

_Though many people would think I had lost my mind if I told them, I remember my first moments like yesterday. _

_I had no idea what was going on. There was a loud sound out here that I didn't like so I started crying. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw this women just stearing down at me she was beautefull and looked happy but tired. There was a smell on her I couldn't tell, but now I know that smell to be roses, honeysukle, soot, and sweat. _

_She tried to stand up but it looked like it hurt. At that moment she started crying like something was realy rong. She reached behind her neck and brought out a shining, gold, heart-shaped, locket. She opened it, held it close to her mouth, and said something I couldn't hear over the noise that hurt my ears. She closed the locket and gently put in around my neck. She started to walk, stunmbling every few steps, and started to say something which I still couldn't hear over the niose. After walking a little I could start hearing her. She was singing a luliby and I started calming down a little. I still remember the words_

_"Heavens gift to me,_

_just the way you are,_

_a new age child,_

_from a distant star,_

_it feels so good,_

_just to be,_

_so close to your love,_

_you are heavens gift to me._

_You are so sweet and pure,_

_just the way you are,_

_Mamas precious jewel,_

_Daddys rising star,_

_there's so much in life,_

_for you to see,_

_and so much to be,_

_you are heavens gift to be._

_La la la la la la,_

_la la la la la,_

_la la la la la la la,_

_la la la la la la la,_

_la la la la la,_

_la la la la,_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la._

_Heavens gift to me,_

_just the way you are,_

_a new age child,_

_always in my heart,_

_theres so much in life,_

_for you to be,_

_and so much to see,_

_you are heavens gift to me."_

*Today, Drews POV*

'The test already came out positive, what am I going to do?' As I was lost in my thoughts Zak walked in as Doc started walking out with his morning coffie.

"So when are you going to tell him," Zak said aounding like he knew the whole story.

"Tell who what sweetie," I asked playing dumb incase he realy didn't know and how would he know?

"Mom I'm thirteen not stupid. Three days agow you went to the bathroom in the middle of the afternoon for half an hour and you've been scarfing down picklenutbutter ever sence".

_*Elevin Years ago**Raynas POV*_

_After a while we got to this big building and she started crying again. She kissed me on the forhead and kept saying she was sorry. She sat me down on the door step in the pink robe she wrapped me in, knocked on the door and left as fast as she could but she was stumbling even worrs now. I started crying because I wanted her to come back but she didn't._

_When I couldn't see her anymore an old women opened the door and looked suprised to see me. She picked me up and looked around for a second and took me inside._

_*Three weeks later*_

_After three weeks of living there, being named Rosanne, nicknamed Rayna and the old women taking care of me... died. When the foster care agentsy saw that no one came for me yet and I wasn't left with a note they desided it wouldn't hurt to ship me off to an orfinage in Italy._

*Today**Drews POV*

"A-and what exactly do you th-think you know?," I said ending up sounding nervous.

"I'm going to be a older brother," he said sounding proud.

_*Eight years ago, Northern Italy*_

_The italian orghinage was horrible! The women taking care of us treeted us all like dirt! And the worst part was the fact that the three years I lived there NO ONE CAME TO ADOPT ANYONE! So we all just stayed there never being watched, rarely being feed and never aloud outside._

_I had grown a lot sence I came here at first. My hair had grown just below my sholders but I always kept it in a poneytail that always spiked itself up and made me look like I had blazing red fire hair and I had always refused to eat meat sence I was old enough to stop eating fornula so I had always been realy realy scrowny. I had been given my mothers eyes and new only a small amount of the Itaian language and nothing else._

_One day the lady in charge (or as I like to call her: Ms. Lonley named after the romantic side of her life she never had) decided to go to the other side of town to her mothers funerale and left us in the care of a pithetic, lolly, 'friend' of hers that had just got fired today on his first day on the job as a clown. Oh, and get this, SHE PAYED HIM IN BEER!_

_Long story short, 10 minutes after she left I was being chased out the frond door by a drunk clown flinging beer bottles at my head. When I was running down the front steps I triped and fell and somehow the drunk clown managed to stumble his way to the front door and through a bottle that landed next to me. A shard of the glass somehow got caught in my eyebrow and I started bleeding. I got up and ran as fast as I could and didn't care that I hadn't been outside of the orghanage ever. I didn't stop untill I found myself at a dead end of an alleyway._

_I looked around and saw that it was night time already and I didn't know where I was and I hadn't eaten all day. So I sat in a cardboard box and huged my stomach trying to dull the pain in it that some days I had to do the same because of how little I was feed. And eventualy I fell asleep._

*Today, Drews POV*

I was completly suprised that Zak somehow put it all together.

"So Mom, when are you going to tell Dad?," he asked me again.

"I'll try to tell him before tomarow," I sighed.

_**SMB: So what do you guys think so far?**_

_**Rayna:That's the begining of my childhood for you. Drunk clowns, moulnutrition, and homelessness.**_

_**SMB:I'm so sorry for you.**_

_**Rayna:It's OK. Things get better, then worrs, then better again.:-)**_

_**SMB:Happy Rayna is creepyer than out of her mind Rayna.**_

_**Rayna:I personaly believe there is a thick line between happy and creepy.**_

_**Drew:I can't believe I'm pregnent.**_

_**Zak:Hey Fisk your going to be a big brother!**_

_**Fisk:WOO!HOO!**_

_**Doyle:How come I'm not in the story yet?**_

_**SMB:You don't meat Rayna yet.**_

_**Doyle:Who's Rayna?**_

_**Everyone exept Doyle:Read and review!**_


	2. Goodbye to the Old, Hello to SOP

_**SMB:Hey peoples! I be back!**_

_**Rayna:They know that. They're reading this aren't they?**_

_**SMB:SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL THIS CHICKEN!**_

_**Chicken:BOK BOK BAGOCK BOK BOK!*Translation:SHUT UP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!***_

_**Rayna:DON'T WORRY CHICKEN I'LL SAVE YOU!*Lunges for chicken***_

_**SMB:*Moves away*MY CHICKEN!*Starts petting chicken*Mine, mine mine...**_

_**Everyone besides SMB who has lost her mind:O.o...**_

_**Chicken:*whispers*Bok bok!*Translation:Help me!***_

_**SMB:Me no own the secret saturdays. Hee hee heeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Rayna:*Calls mental hospital***_

_*Eight years ago**Raynas POV*_

_I woke up with a start at the sound of people coming. I scooted to the far side of my box to try and hide myself. But they heard me move and stopped to look inside of my make-shift shelter. There were only three girls, and they didn't look much older than me, 5 maybe 6 years old._

_"It's OK, we won't hurt you," one of them said to me in Italian holding out a hand to help me out of my box._

_Every time Ms. Lonly said that she'd spanked me with an old leather house whip and locked me in the attic. I tried to move farther back but there was nothing left so the back of the box fell open and I landed in a mud puddle that burned the still open cut in my eyebrow._

_"Oh my goodness, __**(they were only 6!) **__are you alright?" another said in a strange accent, and running to help me up. I was really suprised by this, I had never known anyone to be kind to me before, not even the other kids at the orphanage would do this!_

_"How did you get that?" the third and oldest looking one said kneeling down beside me. This was getting way weird for me. She made me look at her by grabbing my chin and tilting it up and started to brush away some mud from around my cut which still hurt._

_"We need to get this cleaned up," she said standing up now. "We'll get you fixed up in no time." This might have seemed strange to me, but I wasn't going to pass up a chance to stop my cut from getting infected like the ones Ms. Lonly would give me. So I stood up, and let them lead the way._

*Today, Drews POV*

I walked into the lab where I knew I would find Doc, and sure enough there he was, just skimming through old crypted files.

"Hey honey," I said trying to sound like I always did.

"Hey, you won't believe what I found!," he said now making me as nervous as Zak did.

"What would that be?," 'stay calm he probably doesn't know already. I am going to kill this baby with my nerves before this day is over.'

"I think I've found the missing link between the Lumeorian species and low land gorillas!"

I mentally sighed, "that's great!"

_*Eight Years ago, Raynas POV*_

_I went with the girls until we got to an abandoned 3 story apartment building. It was old and worn down with all of the windows boarded up and the front steps turned to nearly rubble. The inside was A LOT better than the outside though. And there were a dozen other kids in there! The oldest was a 12 year old boy named Adamo. He said they were all in an organization called the S.O.P., which was an organization made up of kids all over the world! This was amazing! They said I could stay and join them, which sounded better than going back to Ms. Lonly's abusive orphanage. I said I'd love to!_

_"That's great,!" he said. "But I think we should get you cleaned up and patch up that cut." When I finaly looked down I saw that I was coated in mud. "Iva, could you fix her up?"_

_"Sure," said one of the girls that brought me here. Now that there was some light, I could see what they looked like. The youngest looking seemed about 5 and had long, light blond hair and had one brown eye and one green. The one standing next to her looked exactly the same except she had her hair cut short and in pig tails. And the oldest looking one had long, black hair put in a french braid that went down to her waste, and big, pale eyes. She looked about 7. They were all wearing the same message on them somewhere, whether it be a T-shirt, wrist band, a necklace, or anything else you could fit a picture of a glob and the words 'Save Our Planet.'_

_Iva-the oldess girl-took me to the second floor, cleaned off all the mud, cleaned and bandaged my cut, gave me new, clean T-shirt to sleep in, gave me the tastiest meal I've had since I can't remember, took me to a bedroom on the third floor that we agreed to share, layed me in my own clean bed, read me a book called "The Boy That Ate the Moon", and tucked me in before I had the best nights sleep of my life._

**SMB:Sorry about the short chapter! I had a looooong day and I was also busy getting rid of Rayna.**

_***Flash Back***_

_**SMB:Did you just call the mental hospital?**_

_**Rayna:Yes. Yes I did.**_

_**SMB:*Walks up to Rayna with tazer behind back***_

_**Rayna:*Gets into fighting stance***_

_**SMB:*Holds out chicken***_

_**Rayna:*Calms down and reaches for chicken***_

_**SMB:*Pulls out tazer at last second and knocks Rayna out***_

_**Everyone else:O.o**_

_**SMB:Now that she's out of the way...**_

_**Everyone else:*Backs away slowly into corner***_

_**SMB:...you will listen to my instructions and listen good. I will disquise Rayna as me and myself as Rayna, and you will not tell the people in white suits anything OR SO HELP ME I WILL FORCE ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN TO THE BARNEY THEME SONG FOR THREE! DAYS STRAIT! Do I make myself clear?**_

_**Everyone else:*Nods quickly out of fear of such horribe torture***_

_**SMB:Good.**_

_***Right now***_

**Rayna who by now has woken up, been forced into a strait jacket and thrown into the back of the padded looney person truck that is now driving away into the distance:Let me out of here! I AM NOT SECRETMATILDABLACKWELL! I AM RAYNA!**

**Man in white suit #1:She has lost her mind even more than the last time we had to get her.**

**Man in white suit #2:Tell me about it. At least the real Rayna saved the chicken before it was too late.**

**SMB:Read and review! *Goes back to petting chicken***

**Everyone else:*Mouth*Help Us!**


	3. Pulled Apart by Forces of Nature

**SMB:I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Rayna:AND SO HAVE I!**

**SMB:Yeah, we got her out of the coocoo hut.**

**Rayna:Yeah, only ****AFTER**** they drugged me!**

**SMB:They wore off faster than they did on me last time!**

**Rayna:THEY STILL ****DRUGGED**** ME!**

**SMB:Whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't posted in sooooooooo long. I been busy all week. But fear not! For I shall post again soon! And we shall go onward in the history of Rayna Blackwell!**

**Rayna:*British accsent*Yes, my history is highly facinating.**

**SMB:O.o.*Holding up hands and backing away slowly* I... Am... SMB... From... Earth... Do... You.. Come... In.. Peace.**

**Rayna:What is wrong with you?**

**SMB:YOU CAN'T PROOVE ANYTHING!**

**Rayna:O.o...OOOOOOKKKKKAAAYY.**

**SMB and Rayna:Me/She does not own the secret saturdays!:-P/:-)**

_*8 years ago, Raynas POV*_

_After I woke up I was properly introduced to everyone. The twins- Amy and Alice, Tiny-Gigantic 9 year old, and Nard- base transfer from Holland, and all the others were gone for one reason or another._

_*3 months later*_

_Throughout the time I stayed there, different agents would come and go, staying from one night to months at a time- but four people that didn't leave were Adamo, Amy, Alice, and Iva- who, over time I looked up to like an older sister I wanted to be just like. I couldn't believe it. Things were finally looking up! That was until one day when Adamo mentioned an up coming trip for Iva, Amy, and Alice to go to France to meet up with their uncle that owned a fancy resteraunt. And lets just say I didn't take it so well._

_*No Ones POV*_

_"YOU CAN'T __**LEAVE!,**__" little Rayna screached at the top of her lungs._

_"Rayna!, will you please just listen,?" Iva managed to say over Raynas screaming. Rayna stopped her wailing. "I wasn't going to do this but...," she hesitated to say. "If your going to make such a big fuss over it, *sigh* I'll let you come with us to Fran-"_

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! __**THANK YOU!,**__" her new happy screaches being heard all the way to the third floor as she clung to Iva's leg._

_"The trip is in three months though, and I'll have to teach you how to speak french," she claimed in a more stern voice._

_"No probem, I'm a fast learner," she said, and proved. For by the time the three months had passed she learned not only french, but also English, Scottish, Spanish, Dutch, Porchugies, Japenese, Chinese, Latin, Hawiian, and Russian in world record time._

*Today, Drews POV*

_'Okay... I can tell him... It's just three... Simple... Words. SAY THEM ALREADY!'___"Doc," I started out, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Drew?," Doc asked wondering.

"Doc... Doc, I'm-," ***WOOSH* **she was cut off by a loud portal opening right behind them in the labs doorway and saw Zak and Fiskerton jump out of the far, shadowy corner of the room they were hiding in.

_*7 1/2 years ago, Raynas POV*_

_The only way to get from Sardinia(Italian Island) to France was by boat. I had never seen the ocean before. But when I got to the docks, I soaked as much in as I could. There were so many people! Everyone was in a hurry, fisherman, tourists, returning locals, but especially us. We had to go to a certain boat, and the captain was just a kid in stilts, a big cap that covered his face, rain boots, and a long jacket that almost covered the boots!_

_I found that out once we had gotten a good distance from shore. When he took off the hat to reveal a smaller head than expected with the top covered in short, curly, blue hair. He looked about 10, but he drove the boat like a pro, ...well hehe, he punched some numbers and buttons on a hidden control panel that folded out of the wall- But he held the fake old-timy steering wheel like a professional captain impersonater; Captain Zosime Wallace. It would take about 6 hours to get to France, and by the looks of it Amy and Alice were already using there breakfast as bait on this sail._

_We were almost half way there and by the look of the storm clouds in the sky, this ride was going to be longer and rougher than expected. And sure enough, in a few minutes the rain couldn't be seperated by the waves that had grown into monsters, and the only way we could see each other were by the flashes of lightning that struck all around us. We screamed like banshees on our way down to the hull. But only moments later Zosime came down saying the life rafts were washed away, the boat had caught fire being struck by lightning, and our only way to make it was to swim. I had never learned to swim! I was only 3 1/2 years old and small for my age at that. Iva could see this on my face of fear and held me tight saying she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. At that the hull started leaking through a hole the size of my head! _'How did that get there!' _I thought in distress. We made a run for the small deck, and when we reached it we could see Zosime wasn't joking about the fire. The boat was falling apart at the seams. In seconds the boat was nearly sunk and we were being washed and beat apart by the crushing waves. Right when I heard Iva scream my name and try to swim to me I was caught under in a current and couldn't breath. But right before I passed out, I could have sworn I saw a patch of what looked like blue hair but with big, red eyes._

**SMB:You had a lot of tramatic experiences when you were little.**

**Rayna:Yeah, but I always bounce back.**

**SMB:How is it that you learned all those languages so fast?**

**Rayna:I be a super genius:-)**

**SMB:Oh yeah, btw I'm writing Raynas past before I write about her present day life.**

**SMB and Rayna:R&R!:-)/:P**


	4. Loved Again, then Lost Again

**SMB:*Opra voice***_**Chaaaaaaaaapteeeerrrrrr foooooooouuuuuurrrrrrr!**_***Claping adience sounds***

**Rayna:Are you high?**

**SMB:On Coke-a-Cola and lack of sleep!**

**Rayna:?**

**SMB:I'm part of my school band and out of the past 2 days we had to drive 2 1/2 hours just to get to a foot ball game, then spent another 2 1/2 hours getting our butts kicked as usual, another 2 1/2 hours on our way back with a one liter of ****COKE-A-COLAAAAAAAAAAA!**** Then I got like, 4 hours of sleep before going back to school ON A SATURDAY! to go on a 3 hour drive to Greenbrier, march an hour long parade that was judged for a competition thats actual field performance part took place 2 hours later, and wait 2 1/2 MORE hours before they announced who would get what trophies, then go on another 3 hour drive home high on another 1 liter of ****COKE-A-COLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rayna:O.o...soooooo,...how many trophies did you guys get?**

**SMB:7!**

**Rayna:WO-HO! Awsome!**

**SMB:Well, we were given 6 trophies, but this guy Patrick in the band bought a HUGE home made loaf of bread that we are counting as a trophie.**

**Rayna:...So you're saying you guys bought a loaf of bread?**

**SMB:*Nobs smiling***

**Rayna:...At a band competition?**

**SMB:*Nobs smiling***

**Rayna:...And why are you counting it as a trophie?**

**SMB:WE BOUGHT IT FOR ****3**** DOLLARS, AND IT WAS THE ****LAST**** ONE!WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!**

**Rayna:OOOOOkkkaaaaaayyyyyy tthheeeeeennnnn.**

**SMB:I OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS NOW!**

**Rayna:No she doesn't.**

**SMB:SHE'S RIGHT!*Runs away to cry in the bathroom***

_*7&1/2 Years Ago*_

_I awoke with a jolt. _'It was just a dream',_ I thought. _'But what is that smell?...Salt water?' _I opened my eyes slowly only to find that I wasn't in my room that I had gotten to know so well. I was in a giant, king sized bed in what looked like a bed room built for royalty, complete with tapesties, a canopy above the bed, and double doors 2 times to big to go on the back of a delivery truck. A million things were racing through my mind. But one thought sumed it all up. _'It wasn't a dream.'_ I felt a lump in my throught as I closed my tearing eyes and burried my face in my knees to cry myself back to sleep while I let one last thought play again and again in my mind, _'What next?'

_The next time I woke up was to the sound of the doors opening and someone coming in. I tried to pretend to still be asleep, but the person came up to the bed I was on. Strange enough the person placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me ever-so-gently, and spoke in a soft, feminen, voice that was all but a whisper, "Wake up child." To this I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my face trying to hide in a way only a toddler would. The woman only layed a soft hand on me and said, "It's alright I won't hurt you."_

_Reluctantly, I slowly pulled the covers down to see that the woman didn't look like she was dangerous, or even HUMAN! She looked like a mermaid, but not with the upper half human and lower half fish, oh on, she looked like a full morph of a woman and a fish! _'Things never cease to get wierder for me do they?'_ She didn't look bad though. She had big, red, fish eyes, and green hair pulled into what looked like a ponytail. She wore a simple, teal, form fitting gown, strappy high heel sandles, gold hoop earings hanging from pointed ears, with a matching gold chain necklace, and a caring, motherly smile._

_"Don't worry, you're safe here," she said as I started to sit up._

_"Where am I?," I asked her softly._

_"Why, you are in Kumari Kandam child."_

_"Kumari Kandam?" _'By the looks of things I might as well be in The Lost City of Atlantas.'

_"Yes, my son found you after your boat sank."_

'Wait a minute... if her son found me under water... a-are we under water right now? Hold up! If they found me... did they find Iva and Zosime and the Twins?' _"Where are they?"_

_She looked at me with a sad face. "Child, we looked high and low but..." she hesitated to speak now. "You were the only one we could find."_

'What?...' _Realization hit me worse than a ton of bricks. My stomoch tightened, the lump in my throat came back, and my eyes burned and filled with tears. The stange woman could easily see the pain that was welling up inside me, it was written all over my face. She started to rub my back to try and calm me down. _'They're gone... they're gone.'_ A million words couldn't come close to discribe how I felt right now. The woman leaned over and wrapped her arms around me in a mothering embrace. There was no way to hold back the tears or the pain, so I just sat there in her arms like I was her own child and cried until every single tear had fallen. And still sitting there with her arms around me the strange Kumari woman let me do just that._

*Today*

'OH, WHAT NOW!' Out of the portal stepped a figure in a white cloak with the hood pulled over to hide thier face. I pulled out my Turibian Fire Sword and everyone else did the same with thier weapons. But the cloaked intruder held up a hand to show us he or she had come in peace. Suddenly a genderless voice spoke in my head, "I have come to ask an opinion from Zak Saturday, not to fight any of you."

_*7&1/2 Years Ago*_

_After 45 minutes of crying I stopped. No amount of crying would biring any of them back. The Kumarian woman had stayed with me through my tears and was still holding me in her arms but was rocking me now. She noticed that my crying had stopped and offered me something to drink. "Some water would be nice," I replied with a sniffle._

_"Alright then," and with that she called in a serving man from the hall and asked him to get a glass of fresh water for me, putting an enfacess on 'fresh'. A minute later the server brought a glass of water on a silver tray. "Thank you Alclue," and with that he bowed and walked out as gracfully as possibe, but something didn't feel right about him. I decided to shake it off for now, and take a drink of my water. I guzzled it down to soothe the lump that was in my throat._

_*6 Months Later*_

_Things have started to get better again since I came here. I didn't get any major injuries from the ship wreck, just a little bump on the head that went away after a few days. It turned out that the strange woman that was there when I woke up was THE QUEEN! Queen Ajilia of Kumari Kandam to be exact. Because I was the first surface person to be in Kumari Kandam in over a hundred years I was to stay in the queens castle AND that royal guest room that I woke up in. I was introduced to the king and prince too. The kings name was Waku, and the prince that had found me's name is Ulraj. He's only 2 years older than me, and we are like more than best friends- not boy friend girlfriend kind of way, but like brother and sister. And like me feeling like Ulraj is like my brother, I started to feel like king and queen Ajilia and Waku were parants to me... But I still didn't feel like that dude Alclue was a good dude, I don't know why. It's just that something didn't feel right about him... _'Oh well, it's probobly me being paronoyed again,'_ at least that's what I thought before my 4th birthday..._

_*Birthday Feast*_

_As Queen Ajilia sat at her thrown she began to tap her spoon on her fancy golden wine glass to gain the kingdoms attention, which quickly worked. "I would like to make an announcement!" All were hush and silent from thier eagerness to know what the queen would say, "As you all know, we have had young Rayna here with us for some time now," she looked to me now. "Rayna you've been a wonderful guest and we've dicussed it and we were wondering if you would like to stay."_

_"But I've been staying here for six mounths," I said like the confused little 4 year old I was._

_The queen chuckled a little at my words, "No dear, I mean would you like to keep staying here and be part of our family."_

'A family?This was the most amazing news I've ever heard! But what about Iva, Amy, and Alices uncle? I still hadn't gotten in touch with him, or Adamo. But this was a once in a life time opportunity for me of all people. And the queen and king could take me to talk to Adamo and Iva and the twins uncle.' _As I was thinking things through I didn't notice Alclue slipped some kind of plant goo into the queens wine glass and then a bleeding heart flower into my jacket pocket._

_"So should I call you mom now or what?" The crowd of Kumaris errupted in cheers of happiness. She knelt down to my level and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same._

_After our hug was broken apart king Waku put a firm but caring hand on my shoulder and said "Welcome to the family." And I looked back at Ulraj and got a double thumbs up from him._

_The queen razed her glass and proclamed a toast "To a new member to the family!" And with that she took a single sip. And once the gold had parted from her lips she collapsed. Frantic screams and gasps were heard from the gathered Kumaris. And shouts of 'mother' and 'Ajilia' came from the terrified family members._

_King Waku knelt down to the side of his fallen queen and tried to check her pulse. "She's dead..." _'No... this isn't real... this has to be a dream... not my qeen, not Ajilia... not my new mother...'

_I looked back at Ulraj only to see he had been forcefully taken aside by his own guards and Aclue was on his way over and grabbed my arm so hard that it hurt. He reached into my pocket and pulled out the flowers he had snuck in there earlier. "Look at this my fellow Kumaris! Surface world poison!" The Kumaris gasped in shock and horror. Suddenly, the glass dome was hit by a torpito! "The surface people are wanting war!" The water flooded in faster than I could pull away and when it hit me Alclue let go of my arm, not being fazed by his natural element. I was washed out of the kingdom by the rushing waves! Memories I was given by the ship wreck less than a year earlier flashed before my eyes! I tried to breakaway from the images and roars growing excedingly louder in my brain and opened my eyes. A shore! Before I could try to do what I called swimming a wave scooped me up and spit me onto the deserted beach. I gasped for breath and stumbled trying to get up and ran as fast as I could into the near by forest. Scared out of my mind I ran until it felt like I couldn't live to move another step. I fell forword landing on a large tree root, nestling between it and another and started to cry until I remembered something qeen Ajilia once told me:'The ones that loved and watched over you in life will do do the same for you in death. They are never be truly gone. And they would not want you to cry of sadness or pain but only in happiness and joy child.' Her words rang in my head and immediatly I held back the rest of my tears, hugged my knees to my chest, and rocked myself back and forth until I finally fell asleep..._

**SMB:WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!**

**Rayna:YAH! It's like you have to go outside and beat a blind person with thier own stick on a daily basis to live to see 50 now a days.**

**SMB:I KNOW! But don't worry readerers of my tails of make-'em-ups! He gets whats coming to him. But you'll have to find out exactly what in a future chapter.**

**Rayna:YAY!**

**SMB and Rayna:THOW SHALT READITHITH AND REVIEWITHITH!**


	5. Mothers of Rayna, a Lamerian, and who?

**SMB:Okey Dokey! As you can tell I am back, and if you CAN'T tell you need to see a doctor because you could be suffering from a horribly irritating and contagious case of idiosy.**

**Rayna:Symptoms include, but are not limited to: believing you can go into your favorite TV show by ramming head first into you television screen, fearing your alarm clock for 'screaming' at you every morning to wake up, putting on a butterfly costume and jumping off the roof of your home thinking that it would be cool to join your insect bretheren in flying south, and trying to find the bathroom door in the the dark by walking face first into your hallway walls repeatedly.**

**SMB:But with your help we can eliminate idiocy, just go to to order electric shock therapy that is extremly painful and illegal in this hemisphere and can leave you with sid affects that include but are not limited to: jitteriness, facial twitches, insanity, an increased chance of aquiring ADD or ADHD, vomiting, seizures, or even death.**

**Rayna:Do not go to if you do not wish to be both physically and mentally scarred and/or dead.**

**SMB:YAY! Thank you us for that very informitive message.**

**Rayna:BTW, does not exist, but idiosy is real and taking the U.S. by storm.**

**SMB:Because as many people in foriegn countries know: many Americans suffer from thier stereotype of being publicly diagnosed with idiosy every year.**

**Rayna:There is no truely found cure for idiosy. But you can help prevent yourself from receiving this public diagnosis by learning how to and reading books on a bi-daily basis.**

**SMB:Or, not getting high before you go to school.**

**Rayna:Please... do it for the children...**

**SMB and Rayna:I/She does not own the Secret Saturdays.**

_*7 Years Ago*_

_*Dream*_

_Nothing was there but me. I was floating- or more like levitating in this place of nothingness. I was laying as stiff as a board on my back and looked like I was still asleep and I was wearing the same soaked cloths I had swam out of the ocean in. I was just levitating... in an obis of black nothingness... that didn't begin or end... that had no floor... no ceiling... no walls... no nothing... just me... sleeping..._

_But after a few minutes of somehow watching myself levitate in this strange place, a voice came to me... A voice I knew from somewhere that made me feel... safe?... A voice that was... Humming?... _

_**Hm hm hm hm-hmmmmm**_

_**hm hm hm-hm hmmmm**_

_**hm hm hm hmmmm**_

_**hm hm hm-hm hm-hmmmm**_

_That melody... I know that melody!... "Mom?" I couldn't see anything but my face now as the melody grew louder. I tried to open my eyes____but couldn't. And then, I felt the gentle press of two lips to my forhead and the voice of my mother say, "I am always with you my sweet Rayna.." In a jolt of surprise, my eyes jerked open-_

_*End Dream*_

*Today, SS HQ*

"Who are you,?" Doc asked the woman in his usual right to the point way.

"You'll remember me eventually children. For I have been within all of life from the begining. It is from me that all things procede and all must return. And after your death in this life my children, I shall give peace and reunion with those before. And I have come to one child inparticular," she said as she moved seemingly stepplessly towards Zak.

*7 Years Ago*

_I fell out of the air, only by about a foot, but hit my head on one of the tree roots. "Ouch!" _'How did I fall out of thin air? What just happened? So many questions, so strange events. Why do these things happen to me? I'm a good person!'_ I was still wearing the same S.O.P. T-shirt, thin black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black sneackers I had always worn, but they were still a little damp, and suprisingly unbleached by the salt water._

_As I started to rub the swelling bump on my head, I started to remember what had happened the night before, and my stomach began to turn. But I knew it would be hurting from bad memories __and__ starvation soon. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, and the forest I was in was teeming with life. Birds waking up and singing thier morning tunes, butterfies fluttering by, and the morning dew was making everything look fresh, new, and glistening. Most of the sky was still dark and sparkling with stars I had seen and steared at through my bedroom window. _'Hmm. The same stars seem to show no matter where I go. I guess they're the only ones that can't ever leave me.'

_As I looked at them for a little longer, lines began to conect the constillations as they always seemed to do through my eyes. I saw the big dipper, the little dipper, canis majore, taurus, orion, and all else I could see that wasn't clouded by the trees. Millions upon millions of stars could be seen without street lights, or big cities I had heard of, like New York. And watching even longer, over and around the lines melted clear pictures of warriors and animals, morphes of in-between, and devices like weighing scales._

_And I knew that if I looked a little longer that picture would melt into another, and then another, and another. But I was starving, so I look the way the sun was rising and let the scarce light guide my eyes to the nearest fruit tree standing a few yards away baring the biggest, juiciest, looking red apples I had ever seen. As I walked over to it, ignoring the small bushes of snake berries around me from the deliriousness of practically no sleep and that bump, I saw that the lowest one was 6 feet in the air and the one next to it was about a foot higher._

_But being the resiliant 4 year old I was, I saw a few boulders sitting next to it. I went over to the smallest one first, which went up to me waist, and took me a minute to get on. The next one was a little higher, and they were piled like a ladder I built on purpose. When I finally got to the top, I was too far from the lowest branch to reach it, so I grabbed hold of the next one. I crawled towards the end, where I knew the apples lay._

_As I reached the half way piont on the branch, I heard a "crack!" _'Oh, COME ON!' _I was a good 10 feet off the ground. "CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!" I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the pain of the fall. "SNAP!" The branch fell out from under me, but I didn't fall with it. _'What just hapened? Am I dead?' _It felt like I was dangling by the nape of my neck on my jacket._

_I opened one of my eyes as I felt like I was being lifted, and then I was face to face with a strange almost bigfoot like creature with big, owl-like, red eyes, a pushed back gorilla nose pointed ears like a cat, and snow camoflage fur from head to toe. It let loose a growl that at first I thought was a warning, but when I listened it sounded more like "Are you ok?" _'I shall now never be surprised by anything ever again. How hard did I hit my head?'_ She pulled me up to the branch she was sitting on, craddled me in one of her arms, and looked at me with worried eyes waiting for an answer. I nodded my head, and it looked like a wave of relief washed over her face. She reached up momentarily to grab an apple and then held me tighter as she jumped to a different, much larger tree. She climbed into a large, hollowed out hole in the tree, sat down, layed me in her lap, and handed me the apple she grabbed._

'This is so weird. Well she gave me food and saved me from possibly what could be another concussion. I don't want to insult her or anything.'_ As I was begining to eat my fruity breakfast, she lowered me into her lap and I noticed that her stomoch was bulging out like she was pregnent! I didn't even see that!_ 'Seriously, HOW HARD DID I HIT MY HEAD?'

_After I finished the apple, I started to explain to her what had happened, and every time my story would take a dark turn she would give me the same look of fear, surprise, and worry. Strange enough, she understood everything I said like I was wearing some kind of flashing sign on my face that translated everything I could possibly say into her language._

_When I was done she told me that her name was Fiona and that she new a short cut to Paris, were Iva and the twins uncle lived. She said that she would take me there. I tried to disagree with her, saying it was too long a trip with a baby on the way. But she kept saying that it was an easy trail, and that she could do it with 2 hands and a baby tied behind her back._

_I lauahed a little at that._ 'Looks like another adventure on it's way.'

**SMB:Well that's it for this chapter my loyal reviewers!**

**Rayna:And next time we'll have some special guests to save me!-I mean join us!**

**SMB:That's right! A personal friend of mine that is even more insane than me,-**

**Rayna:I had no idea such a mythical creature could exist!**

**SMB:And another personal friend of mine that is a writer on FF herself!**

**Rayna:So come back next time to see them!**

**SMB:And always remember-**

**Rayna:Never forget-**

**SMB and Rayna:R&R!**


	6. More from the Saturdays POV than Rayna's

**SMB:Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Rayna:We are back!**

**SMB:AND WITH GUESTS!**

**Laynie: Like me!**

**SMB:Yes Laynie! Like you!**

**P2BC:AND ME! GIVE ME YOUR CREAM PUFFS!**

**SMB:BTW, P2BC means Proud to be Controdicting. She's a writer here on FF.**

**P2BC:CREAM PUFFS!**

**Rayna:And she is addicted to cream puffs.**

**P2BC:ME WANTS THEM, ME NEEEEEEEEDS THEM!**

**Laynie:I have SPARKLIES in my hair! And I'm SPINNING!**

**Rayna:WHY MUST I BE TRAPPED HERE! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**SMB:'Cause I maded yous up=-P**

**P2BC:CAREEEEEEAAAAM! PUFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Laynie:WEEEEEEEEEEE! NO CHOCOLATE CREAM IN MINE!**

**Rayna:Why?**

**Laynie:IT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS LITTLE MISSIE!**

**Rayna:O.K..*Under breath*I am trapped in a mad house.**

**SMB:I don't own TSS, and P2BC and Laynie ARE real people!**

**Rayna:*Whispers*HEEEEEEEEEELP! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_*6 Years and 11 months Ago*_

_ Things have been getting a lot better these days. But, because Fiona was 5 months pregnat when we met, it took a little longer to get to Paris. I'm not complaining though. She pretty much taught me how to take care of myself if I lived on my own. You know, the basics of living without help. Like finding descent shelter, which plants to eat and which not to, getting clean drinking water, how to hide and defend myself, how to clean and bandage myself, and how to climb really, really good. She told me about the hisory of her people, and how she was the last one of her kind as of a few months ago. Fiona also taught me stories and songs. Ones that I know I'll tell people when I get the chance. I might just be a great story teller when I grow up._

_ The strange dreams continued almost every time I fell asleep. The reason why I didn't say "every night" is because we could only travel through towns at night when people were asleep. And it seemed like every time we got side tracked, the dreams would have something in them that would tell us how to get back on the road to Paris. Whether it be hunters tracking game, scientist ready to "study" us, or a survivalists looking for a meal, my dreams could get us back in the right direction._

'I am sooooooo tired...'_ We had been walking for 3 hours. Suddenly, I jolted up-right as Fiona nudged me with her free hand with the other was holding mine. She pointed at something that I looked at with my tired eyes to see what it was. It was a sign! I hadn't learned how to read yet so I couldn't tell what it said. But luckily Fiona could read. "Ritta res, rung rille rue re ritty ruv reris!" Translation: "It says, 1 mile to the city of Paris!" _'Paris! YES YES YES YES **YES! **WE MADE IT! FINALYYYYYYYY!'_ After a month of traveling, we had finaly made it! One problem though. How are we going to get through a city that's more awake at night than it is in the day?_

*Today*

"If you lay a single hand on him...!" I gritted through my teeth. Zak leaned backwords a little as she held up her left arm that was a simple glowing, white sillohette, and set it a few inches away from his forehead. A glowing, white light engulfed Zak's eyes and the center of his forehead.

_*In Zak's head*_

_**P2BC:GIVE ME DA CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM PUUUUUUUUUUUUFFS!**_

_**Zak:GET OUT OF MY HEAD P2BC!**_

_**SMB:YEAH! I WORK HARD ON THESE CHAPTERS!**_

_**P2BC:*Rocks back and forth in the fetal position* CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAM PUUUUUUUUUUUUFFS!**_

_**SMB:HERE! *Holds out box filled with cream puffs* Eat these cream puffs and leave Zak's head alone!**_

_**P2BC:*Tackles SMB to the ground, steals the box of cream puffs, runs to the bathroom, locks the door behind her, and opens the box to find that they are vanilla and not chocolate* !**_

_**Zak:HURRY! PUT THE PAD LOCK ON!**_

_**SMB:*Puts GIGANTIC pad lock on bathroom door* I'm glad I planned for this and made the bathroom soundproof.**_

_**Zak:BACK TO THE STORY! :)**_

_ The scene from Argosts dungeon when Zak's powers were taken away played back.-_

_ Argosts inplotion blew the roof off of his own mansion. Literally. Argost screamed as he was sucked inside of a portal, his physical form being stretched into long strings to fit through the time-space continuem. The fluctuating sound frequencies being the heart beat of the screeching, blaring in the portal. But finally, it stopped. Argost was imprisoned inside of a clear, white, orb. "WHERE AM I!," he demanded to know._

_ "I wouldn't use such a tone," stated a tall, muscular looking man in a long white cloak (the same as the women was wearing). "And if you must know where you are, you are in what many call "The Summerland.""_

_ "The Summerland?," the unmasked villian questioned._

_ "Yes, it is the place where all come after death to access their lives, reunite with the ones who have past before, recieve peace, and are reborn, just as they were before since the beginning of time. It is the seed of new beginings, and the conection to the dementions," said the cloaked man._

_ "I am deceased?," he asked in an astonished tone and face._

_ "Not quite," he answered. "You have combined matter and anti-matter in an inseperable way. The damage to the space-time continuem could have distroyed all that ever was and all that could be. The powers of the Kur and the Anti-Kur are seperated now," the man held open his hands on either side of him to reveal a golden light in the left, and a green one in the right. "And you are to be stay here. It is against what has been done before, but the risks you've caused are too great to do otherwise," he paused for a moment. "There will be a choice to be made, but it shall be chosen by the one who has handled Kur with responsibility, justice, truth, strife, and good judgment."_

*Out of Zaks head*

The glowing in Zaks eyes and on his forehead subsided. Zak was astounded. 'Argost is... alive? At least the 2 Kurs are seperated. Wait, what decision needs to be made?' As if she could read minds the woman spoke calm words and said, "the decision will alter the space-time continuem, and the decision is**..."**

**SMB:I am sooooooo sorry! But I had to! Things were getting waaaayyy too long with the Saturdays. P.S. I am making this chapter really really loooooong to make up for not posting in sooooooo long.**

**Rayna:Hey, mind explaining what took you so long to post?**

**SMB:Well if you look at my profile, it says that if I don't post for a while, it's because I either am busy with my life, ooooorrrrrrrrr something weird happened and I'm a little too busy with that to post.**

**Rayna:So, which was it?**

**SMB:Well, it-**

**Laynie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Rayna:WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!**

**Laynie:I LIKE SCREAMING! HAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!**

**SMB:I'll fix this. *Duck-tapes Laynie's mouth shut* That otta fix that for now. As I was saying. It's a little of both.**

**Rayna:So, what's the weird thing?**

**SMB:Sorry, that is strictly classified.**

**Rayna:Oh, come on! Pleeeeeeaaaaasssse?**

**SMB:DO YOU WANT TO BACK TO THE COOCOO HUT!**

**Rayna:*Silent***

**SMB:R&R! P.S. I've been thinking of starting a truth or dare fic with the TSS characters. If you want me to please leave it in your review. P.S.S. If you want to see a picture of Rayna, go to and look for me:-) My user is drgonridngfaerywitch. Mouth full right? I KNOW! Bye bye!**


	7. What happens with Doyle

**SMB:HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**Rayna:It's about time you started to type agian!**

**SMB:HEY! I HAVE been typing for your information. It's just that the chapter I've been working on is a little slow, so I decided to write about what happened the day after you were born to make up for it.**

**Rayna:O.o...You've got to be kidding me...**

**SMB:*Shakes head back and forth***

**Rayna:I DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT KIND OF THINGS YOU'RE ABOUT TO PUT MY MOM THROUGH! THAT IS IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! *Walks out door***

**SMB:I DON'T PUT ANYONE THROUGH ANYTHING MORE THAN THEY ALREADY HAVE GONE THROUGH! She'll be back...MAN it is quiet without anyone to threaten. Oh well,-**

**SMB:Disclaimer-I do not own the Secret Saturdays.**

*11 Years Ago (the day after Rayna was born) in the town of Pine Front (the town Rayna was born in)*

_What happened?_ That was the only thing I could think of. _I should have flown faster! I SHOULD HAVE FAUGHT HARDER AND NEVER HAVE LEFT!..._ I knew I had no chance to fight anymore at the end of that day, I was knock out. And I flew faster than I ever thought my jet pack ever would. I opened my eyes and looked at the slightly charred house I had built for us and remembered all the times that Rosie had told me that we should just get a construction crew instead of building it with my old reckless friends that liked to experiment with what they could manage to blow up in a microwave, flare guns, and electric fences. I told her not to worry, but I know that she did._ I finally got back to town less than ten minutes ago and my house caught on fire, my wife is missing and who knows what these cops havn't figured out yet._

"Mr. Blackwell," the sheriffs words stardling me out of my train of thought. "We've searched the house, and it looks like the fire started in the upstairs bedroom."

"What caused it?," maybe I could figure this out faster if they would just let me do somthing besides wait.

"Well it looks like a lamp got knocked over and the curtains caught fire... And I'm sorry, we haven't found her y-"

"SHERIFF!" one of the deputies shouted running over. "They found somthin'." His expression was full of sympathy and regret for what he was about to tell us.

"Did they find her?" all of my worry showing in those few words, but I didn't care. _I have to know._

*An Hour Later at the Morgue*

_Why is this happening? My wife- MY BEAUTIFULL ROSIE... she was dead?_ With my head in my hands I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face and my mind was realing.

"Doyle?" I looked up to the familiar voice and saw that it was Becky, Rosies best friend. Her eyes were red and her voice was cracking; it was obvious she had been crying. "I-I j-just got the call. I can't beleive this is happening!" she sat down on the bench beside me and burried her face in my arm, trying to soften her sobbs. I put my other hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Eventually, she stoped crying and the sheriff walked in with a man in a lab coat.

"Mr. Blackwell?" the apparent Dr. William according to his name tag said softly. "I was at the seen of where your wife was found, and it seems she died from blood loss. She had apparently given birth less than an hour before death. The ambilicle cord was only losely tied with a waist string of a pink robe." _She had a baby? Whose? How? _"And I'm afraid to tell you that the child was never found." _There is no way! Wait: December, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August... no..._

"It was yours Doyle," Beckys voice suddenly breaking through the silence that was created by my thought. "She was going to tell you when you got back. She didn't know 'till about a week after you were gone." Her head was down and her eyes were closed.

I was speachless. Utterly speachless. _I'm a father..._ "We need to find it, WE HAVE TO FIND MY CHILD!" I stood up ready to look for the rest of my life for my lost child and the sheriff put a hand on my shoulder and tried to ease me back into my seat.

"Listen to alla' what the docs gotta say sir." I wasn't going to just sit down while my own kid was out there in who knows what. I made a shot for the door.

But the doctor cut off my attempt to storm off and make my own search by all but shouting after me. "The baby wouldn't have much of any chance of living with what amount of blood we found." I stopped dead in my tracks, but I didn't turn around. "An animal-maybe a stray dog come by and took it. We found tracks leading from her."

_All of this... it happened over night?... Just a few hours and everything... it's all gone?_ The sheriff fwalked up behind me and seemed like he was going to say somthing but was cut off by his walky-talky. _"Sheriff?"_

He picked it up and answered back. "What is it Danny?"

_"We've found the kid..." Wait, THEY FOUND IT?_ I spun around, eager with hope that my child was O.K.._ "I'm afraid the kid's in bad shape." Bad shape? No, it has to at least be alive. "We had to shoot the coyote that was eatin' it." No... no. NO. NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_ I grabbed the sheriffs walky-talky and snapped it in half. Then, I grabbed the sheriffs shirt and threw him up agianst the wall at the other side of the room. There were other cops standing around and they grabbed and held me back when I went to beat the sheriff more.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM!" I was going out of control in a wave of rage that had hit me just then. _HE'S THE SHERIFF! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY WERE O.K.! WHY IS EVERYTHING GONE! No. This is all my fault... they're gone because of me..._

*The Next Morning*

I had spent the night in jail for assaulting a police officer, but I couldn't sleep. My entire life that I came back to get was gone. My home, my wife, my daughter... Becky had been a visitor for a few hours and told me about the baby. She left at one point and came back about 20 minutes later with the ultrasound pictures, but had to leave soon after to go back to work. I just couldn't look away from the pictures. _She was so perfect... the most amazing thing I've ever seen._ Just then the sheriff come up to my cell and unlocked the door. "Come on, you're free to go."

"Why are you letting me out?" _He had to get 6 stitches on his fourhead because of me. Why would anyone let me out so soon?_

"I had the charges dropped. You've been through enough lattly."

*3 Weeks Latter*

The funeral was one of the hardest parts of this whole thing. It lasted hours and all of our friends came to say goodbye. Becky took the liberty of telling Rosies family about it. I couldn't thank her enough; the only thing I thought I couldn't take anymore than what happened was telling her parents about what had happened. Her older two brothers and her closest cusins were the only ones that came because of the call though. Her parents said that they weren't going to come and say goodbye to a child that didn't deserve it, and that she wasn't thier child anymore anyway. _Should've figgured, they wouldn't even come to the wedding, why would they come now?_ When It was time to decide what to say on her headstone I got together with the closest people Rosie had to her and we agreed to have it read:

_"Rosie Blackwell_

_Wife_

_Friend_

_Mother"_

We asked the people we bought the headstones from to put her personal religious symbol on it, but they said they had to deny it, they didn't give a reason why for hours until we finaly made them say why. "It's nothing but the devils star! This woman was a mother but she'll only go to hell for abandoning the path to heaven! And I'm not going to help her come back through your satianism!"

Rosies brothers got it out of him. And to be honest, we were all used to people saying things like that. Rosie had been denied job after job in the past for what religious path she chose. She wasn't a satanist, she was what we all called her 'one of the Nature People'. She was interested in using the magick around her that was in nature to help her life and the lives of others.

She never abandoned Jesus. She would always say that Jesus was the first incarnation of the colection of positive energy in the univers._ I still can't beleive how long it took her explane it to the point of where I actualy understood what that meant._ And she read the bible and could quote scripture better than any preist.

I was always amazed by what she could do. Not anything like in those movies like flying on a broom or turning someone into a frog. She would know when someome was coming for a supprize visit, or when the phone is about to ring. Once when I was driving her home from a movie and stoped at a red light, when it turned green she yelled "Don't go!" and a motorcycle ran by and crashed into a different car. She always knew when something was going to happen, and she always knew what to do before she knew exactly what was going to happen.

We weren't going to waste any time with arguing. We told him to leave the top center empty and later one of her cusins used his chisel to put a penticle on there himself. He was more profetional than anyone else in the state with chiseling anyway.

Before the end of the funeral, everyone left red roses on Rosies grave and white roses on the grave of our daughter, Rosanne Blackwells grave. Becky said that Rosie was going to name her that. The coffin she was barried in was little bigger than a shoe box. I wouldn't look when they were barried. I new that I wouldn't be able to handle too much of this.

After everyone left I stayed and just stood there, talking to them, apologizing to them for not being able to do anything now. After night fall I was still standing there. And I prayed to who ever would listen that they would forgive me. But suddenly, a strong gust of wind brew into my face and the petals from the red roses blew into the air and swirled around into what looked like a tornado. It swirled around me and through the all of the red I saw blue. Her bright blue eyes. Rosies bright blue eyes, and they were full of tears. When I saw them the petals dropped to the ground like rocks infront of me. They spelled some thing. It was in Rosies handwriting. _"I have nothing to forgive you for Doyle."_

When I left that night I felt like I needed to start everything over. But I knew I would never be able to erase them from my life-I didn't want to, I wanted to leave everything else behind, so I did.

**SMB:Well, that's it. I know it's not all Thanksgivingy-is that a word? Thanksgivingy? Well it is now. But I've been meaning to write this for a while, so it is special, just not Thanksgivingy special. And I would like to clarify a few things right now.**

**1)The baby that was found was not Rayna, it was missing for a while and people gave up on it.**

**2)I spelled magic like that on perpose. Religious magic is spelled magick.**

**3)I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter saying that I do not own the lulaby that was sung by Rosie.**

**4)I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the year of 2007. Because Pagan (which is not an evil religion) symbols were not legaly alowed to be on headstones until April 22, 2007.**

**5)Losing jobs and outbursts from peolpe to people who are Pagan happen to thousands of people every day. Even though the constitution has the freedom of religion on it clear as day, people are stoped from anything from going into public places to not being alowed into schools that can kick anyone out when they want to getting fired from jobs on the spot with supposedly "not enough money to keep them around."**

**SMB:And I would just like to say Rayna WILL be back next time, I need some truths and dares for my other storry, and have a happy Turky Day! Now I gotta go before my mom leaves us home and goes to dinner at Grandma's house for dinner without us. BYE! :-) COME ON RAYNA! YOU GET THE WISH BONE THIS YEAR!**


End file.
